The incredible shrinking story
by Manorslave2
Summary: What happens when Brittany dares alvin to drink one of Jeanettes experiments and shrinks! Rated M for language and nudity sorta .


The Incredible shrinking story

"Brittany please for the last time, stop messing around with my experiments" said Jeanette. During the last few weeks Brittany has been bored, so she's been messing with Jeanette's experiments. "but I'm so bored" she said. "well find something else to do, please Brittany" Jeanette said and so Brittany left.

Next day

"are we allowed in here" Alvin said. "sure, why not" Brittany said as she walked into Jeanette's lab. "ok, but your taking all the blame if we get in trouble" Alvin said looking at all the weird bottles, all with different colours. "ok ok, hey I dare you to drink one" Brittany said, Alvin looked at her with a no way look. "ill have sex with you if you do" she said, and before she knew it Alvin had a random bottle in his hand. "i know what makes you tick" she said "well cheers" Alvin said and he gulped it down.

"well how do you feel" she said. "the same as always" Alvin said. He was looking at the other containers when Brittany gasped. "what" he said. "your ..your body...its well its shrinking" she said and Alvin looked at himself. "oh my god, Brittany you have to help me" Alvin said then a noise was heard.

"oh no its Jeanette, quick, get behind me" Brittany said and Alvin run behind her, now naked due to his clothes were to big. Then she grabbed his clothes and chucked them in a nearby, dusty closet that appeared really old. By the time Jeanette came in Alvin was as small as a pinkie finger. "Brittany what are you doing down here" Jeanette said inspecting the room. "uh nothing, nothing at all" she said. "ok but if i find out you did something, i will tell Mrs miller and you'll be in big trouble, ill tell her about your secret walks" Jeanette said. "sure sure" Brittany said, then she realised that Alvin was behind her, quickly she picked hi up and chucked in down her undies and walked out. Jeanette inspected her, but found nothing suspicious besides her face, so she didn't say anything else.

Brittany run to her room and grabbed Alvin out of her undies and put him on her bed. "how are you" she said to him. "Im going to fucken kill you Brittany miller, first you shrink me and then you put my down your stinky undies, how do you think I am" he yelled at a high pitched voice.

"ok ok, I'm sorry, I had no choice, I had to get you out of there without Jeanette seeing you, it wont happen again, I swear" she said and went to go wash the smell of him by the tap.

"so how you going to fix this without Jeanette" Alvin asked. "easy...umm oh i know, ill ask Simon" she said. "fine, but this was all your fault, i don't want Simon telling dave" he said.

"don't worry, i have blackmail" she said and she walked out, carrying Alvin in her pocket after cleaning it out.

"wait why didn't you put me here" he said in her pocket just barely heard. "oh because i had my makeup in there and Jeanette might have looked there" she said and walked out of the room and out the stairs.

"you did what and want me to do what" Simon said. "I shrank Alvin and now i need you to un-shrink him" Brittany said. "and why should I" Simon said. "because if you don't ill tell Jeanette of your little X-ray glasses you used on her and her friend" Brittany said, Alvin on the table whistled. "ok ok, ill do it" he said, but it might take a while, and he can't stay here, Dave found Alvin's secret magazine set and I'm sure another thing on the list would make Dave explode, he will have to stay at your place while I make the antidote" Simon said. "ok, ill find a place for him to stay at my place, but you better hurry on that antidote" Brittany said and she walked out.

When Brittany walked back she found the girls and Mrs miller doing their cleaning. "oh shit, Mrs miller watches me clean my room since the great dust hide" Brittany said, panicking she thought of a way to hide Alvin, then she spotted a half empty cereal box and went to put Alvin in there.

"ill be back" she said and went to her room to clean" Alvin covered himself in cereal to hide himself when he heard a familiar voice, a voice that scared him.

"ok Mrs. miller, let me just have some cereal and ill help you with Brittany" Eleanor said and she grabbed the box and started eating straight from it, Alvin think fast jumped straight down her though before being squished by her teeth and most likely killed. She felt Alvin as he went down, but thought it was nothing and continued eating, after she finished she went back down to cleaning.

After cleaning Brittany went to go find Alvin but he wasn't there. "hey did anybody have cereal" she said. "yeah i did why" Eleanor said. "umm ok, did u feel a lump eating it" Brittany said thinking if Alvin was chewed to death there would be blood. "umm yeah actually there was, why Brittany". Ill explain in my room she said and they went to her room.

"Oh my god, so I've eaten Alvin" Eleanor said after hearing the story" "seems like it" Brittany said. "well he wouldn't be dead yet, I might not be a scientist, but I do know humans cant be digested, they go right thought the intestine.. oh my god, poor Alvin" Eleanor said, looking at her belly. "i am soooooooo fucked when he comes out" Brittany said.

Within a few hours Eleanor need to go, so she went and guess who popped out of the toilet bowl. "I'm going to kill Brittany" he yelled, Eleanor went to go wash him then took him to Brittany. "your friend is back" Eleanor said, laughing as she left.

"i am so sorry" Brittany said. "oh your more than sorry, your dead, JEAN....." Alvin said before being blocked by Brittany. "you wouldn't dare" she said, oh i would" he said but before he could say anything he heard a door make a noise and was then seeing black, Brittany, not knowing what else to do, sat on him, but just so he wouldn't be squished or dead. "you called" Jeanette said coming into the room. "oh yes umm" Brittany said.

After 3 hours of talking Jeanette left and Brittany got off him. "that's for trying to bust me" she said at the pale Alvin. "did u have to pass gas you fucking bitch" he said. "well I couldn't hold it in, sorry" she said and put him in a drawer and closed it. "there now you can't say nothing else. She then went to walk to Simon to see if he had the antidote.

"is it finished" she said. "well its only been a few hours, but yes" he said as he picked up and handed Brittany a bottle. "thank you Simon" she said and ran out. When she got back she gave the bottle to Alvin who was able to swim in it in a bowl and suddenly he grew. Within minutes he was normal size. "thank god for that" She said, all he did was stare at her and left. When he got back simon walked up to him. "so how's it like being small" he said. "well besides being sat on for 4 stright hours, under a stinky bum, then eaten and pooped out, fun as, i think the only good part was seeing Brittanys ass, and that stank, bad" Alvin said and then was about to walk away when he said "you still got those X-ray glasses" he said. Simon just laughed.

**I don't own no characters, story is not a copy of any others i know. Story was meant to be gross for those who think I'm one of those fetish dudes, there just sick. Hope you enjoyed it, thought of it while i was reading a similar story. I can do a Alvin POV if requested, please review **


End file.
